


The Burlesque Affair

by Sabinasan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindshipping, Contest Entry, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently moved to the Big City, Atem lands a job at a Burlesque Club as a bartender and entertainer where he piques the interest of one of the club owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burlesque Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki and others. This fic is inspired by "Welcome to the Show" by Britt Nicole and is an entry in the Best Puzzleshipping Story Contest's Song Challenge.
> 
> This story is cross-posted on fanfiction.net.

The old brick building that stood in front of Atem looked dilapidated with chinks of mortar missing and the bricks dirty from the smog and filth of the big city. In stark contrast to the building, the concrete stairs were brand new and the wrought-iron railing brought a look of sophistication to the entrance. And an unassuming entrance it was - a simple glass door with the word 'club' scrawled on it with a white window cling. Atem scoffed at it, wondering if the inside would be like the outside. He was filled with trepidation at the thought of being employed there, but he had no choice. He needed this job. Readjusting the backpack on his shoulders, he climbed the stairs and went through the door. He was greeted by a small foyer with two sets of stairs and tiling on the floor in the Art Deco style. The staircase leading upstairs was blocked by bright orange traffic cones, which made him snort in derision. He figured the club was downstairs as that was his only option to go, and made his way down the narrow spiral staircase to his destination. 

At the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by a heavy wooden door with a polished brass handle. Feeling a little more at ease seeing this door, he opened it to reveal a darkened space with the only bright light coming from the stage set in front of him. Atem walked in, finding his initial judgments of the club slipping away as he took in the plush red velvet of the stage curtains fringed with golden tassels, the small circular tables meant for two patrons appointed with candles set in Tiffany holders, and to his left, a hardwood bar completely stocked with top shelf liquor. To the left of the stage, he saw a small orchestra set with music stands and microphones. He noticed the art deco decor, marveling at the gorgeous murals on the walls and molding with intricate scroll work. 

"The club is closed!" a female voice called out from somewhere in the hall. 

Atem startled and cast his gaze around the room to find the source of the voice. "I...I have an interview today?"

A woman with long blonde hair dressed in skinny jeans and a low-cut purple shirt with a black leather jacket walked out on the stage, her three inch stiletto heels clicking on the wood. Atem's first impression was that she looked like the stereotypical racy club owner with her curves and revealing clothing. She walked to a staircase off to the right and weaved her way between the close tables towards him. She stopped just inches in front of him and scrutinized his face. "You are?"

"A-Atem," he replied, straightening his posture.

"Oh yeah...I do remember receiving your application. Have you ever worked at a club like ours?"

"Well, not exactly. I've tended bar before."

The woman approached him and then began circling him, taking stock of his figure. Atem shifted uncomfortably, wondering what she was looking for. "Have you been on stage before?"

Atem shook his head. "I wasn't planning..."

"Get on stage so I can see you better in the light," she demanded. 

"Okay..." Atem quickly did as he was told, and once he was up there, he shrugged his backpack off and let it fall to the floor. He removed his own leather jacket so that she could get a better view of his outfit. He was dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and skinny black pants with black studded boots. A belt hung carelessly around his waist more as an adornment than something to keep his pants up. He looked out into the audience, squinting at the brightness of the light. 

"Take off your shirt," the woman instructed.

"What?!"

"Take off your shirt. If you're tending bar here, you'll be doing it shirtless...or at least minimally covered."

Atem sighed and did as he was told, holding the shirt in one of his fists. He heard a whistle of appreciation emit from the darkened audience. "You've got a nice tan. Can you keep that up during the winter?"

"It's my natural skin tone," Atem replied, shuffling uncomfortably. 

"Good. Well, I think you are definitely eligible to tend bar, but I want to utilize you more. I have a girl who has a new act you would be perfect for. You won't have to dance or anything...just stand there and look pretty. Think you can handle that?"

Atem wasn't sure this was what he truly wanted, but he really needed the job after searching for two months. He had been staying with his friend, Jounouchi, since he came to the city, and he was sure he had worn out his welcome. He sighed. "Yeah. Sure."

"I just have to run it by my partner. Hey! Yuugi!"

Atem heard steps behind him and turned to see a short man standing there with plum colored eyes and a headset resting on top of his wildly spiked hair, a clipboard in his hands. Atem felt heat course through his body as those eyes roved over his form, and he wished that this Yuugi's expression would reveal what he was thinking. He exuded confidence and a sense of...boredom? He wasn't sure, but it seemed Yuugi wasn't overly impressed by Atem's looks as his partner had been. Atem was intrigued by this young man and a little intimidated by his aura.

"What do you think for Anzu's act?"

Yuugi took a moment to respond as he finished his appraisal. A small smirk graced his lips as his eyes finally met Atem's. Atem felt a jolt of lightning go through his body at Yuugi's intense eyes. A playfulness resided in them, and it was that little hint of personality that drew Atem further under this man's spell. "Yeah...he'll do, Mai."

"Good! Well...Atem-"

"Atem?" Yuugi asked with a hint of surprise, a grin spreading across his face. "How appropriate," he added as he brushed past the young man.

Atem turned, offended at Yuugi's response. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yuugi continued on his trek to the backstage area while Mai whistled to regain Atem's attention. "Alright, lover boy...I need you to stay for a few hours to get fitted for costumes, meet your partner, go over the routine...you'll start tending bar tonight, but we won't debut Anzu's new act until you've learned it."

"Uh...yes, ma'am."

"Ugh...and don't call me ma'am. Makes me sound ancient. Call me Mai," she groaned as she took a crinkled pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her bosom before taking a cigarette out, lighting it, and drawing on it. "Go follow Yuugi. He'll get you...attired appropriately."

Atem nodded and rushed to grab his backpack while heading towards the area of backstage that Yuugi wandered. He stepped into the shadows and needed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. When he could finally make out what was in front of him, he saw Yuugi standing by a board with various toggles and switches. The young man's clipboard was placed on the board, kept on there by resting on his abdomen. Atem watched him fiddle with several of the toggles, unsure if he should bother him. He noticed that Yuugi seemed totally absorbed in his work and despite the confidence he had exuded only moments before, Atem could now sense that this young man was more down-to-earth than he would let people see. 

Yuugi looked up, and for a moment, his eyes betrayed his shock at seeing him there. He then switched to his cocky smile and sauntered toward Atem. "Ready to be fitted?"

"What am I wearing, exactly?" Atem asked as Yuugi turned and beckoned him to follow.

Yuugi didn't answer right away as he made his way out a side door to a narrow hallway lined with doors. Yuugi's pace was brisk as he led Atem to the end of the hallway where it opened up into a room with tables, chairs, mirrors, and bright lights surrounding the mirrors. Sitting at a few of the mirrors were a few girls chatting among themselves. They quickly looked up to see who had entered the room and greeted Yuugi.

"Who's this behind you?" one of the girls asked.

"This is a new employee, Atem. He's going to be a part of Anzu's act," Yuugi replied shortly as he went to a little room off to the left. 

A little gasp. "Oh, Anzu! You lucky bitch!" 

A tall brunette with azure eyes approached Atem with a friendly smile. She held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Atem. I hope...you don't shy easily."

Atem took her hand carefully. "I'm...not sure what you mean."

The girls behind Anzu giggled. Atem attempted to ignore them as Anzu's eyes glittered with playfulness. "I hope...you can handle me...using you..."

"I'm sure he'll be up for it, Anzu," Yuugi said as he poked his head out from the room he head entered. "Atem?"

The girls shrieked with laughter at Yuugi's double entendre as Atem retreated toward Yuugi. He knew they were making a joke at his expense, as he was sure he looked completely innocent. Which, he was. Sure, he had worked at bars before and had seen women grind up on other people, but he had a feeling this club was nothing like what he had experienced, and he wasn't sure what to expect. Yuugi was going through racks of feathered and sequined costumes when Atem entered the room. The young man looked grim and slightly frustrated as he took a white costume off of the rack. He flung it towards Atem.

"Here...try it on."

A pause. "What is it?"

"Just...put it on," Yuugi replied, annoyance lacing his tone.

Atem unballed the fabric and saw what he could only describe as a skirt with a sequined turquoise belt sewn on. Atem immediately knew what it was and looked up at Yuugi. "No way."

"You'll wear it, or you won't have a job," Yuugi said in a tone that brokered no argument. 

"But...I _can't_ wear this! What am I supposed to be? A joke?"

Yuugi shook his head, now clearly amused by Atem's consternation. "No. You're a Pharaoh. As Mai said, all you have to do is stand there and look pretty. The men that come to this club come to see the scantily clad women dance."

Atem was blown away by the whole situation...and now he was becoming angry. He gripped the cheap material tightly in his fist, closing his eyes to help contain his ire. "I don't think you understand...how offending I find this. I am Egyptian and-"

"I gathered by the name...which is why I feel your role in this is so appropriate," Yuugi said with a wolfish grin.

"I'm not going to wear this. It's a farce to my ancestors. It's not even historically accurate!"

Yuugi scoffed and ripped the skirt from Atem's hands. "No one is going to notice if a costume is or isn't historically accurate. They're here to see the dancing. If you've got such a problem with it, go ahead and find something more suitable to your...sensibilities."

Atem could tell Yuugi was talking down to him and was clearly annoyed with his attitude. Atem really needed this job right now, and he would just have to grit his teeth and bear with the indignity of having to wear a mockery of a Pharaoh's raiment. "Fine. I'll wear it."

"Good. You're needed downstairs. Anzu, I'm sure, can't wait to use you as her pole."

Yuugi made a quick exit, and Atem turned to watch him go, flabbergasted. _What is up with that guy?_ He had noticed that Yuugi's tone had taken on a sort of hardness in his last statement, which Atem found puzzling. Was Yuugi usually this stand-offish? He suddenly felt bad for starting their working relationship off on such a negative note, and he hoped that he could turn it around. Taking a final look at the skirt, he stuffed it into his backpack with a sigh and made his way downstairs to start rehearsal.

* * * * *

The club was busier than Atem could ever have imagined. Despite the show of barely covered women dancing, the club was actually quite sophisticated for what it was. Standing behind the bar, he watched as Anzu and her fellow performers completed a number involving some dance moves with chairs. Atem was extremely busy with making drinks for the patrons, and he noticed the women who did come to the club weren't interested in the show as much as the eye candy behind the bar. All of the bartenders were shirtless with well-defined muscles and skin-tight pants. Atem did sort of like the attention he received from the women as it meant big tips, but he definitely felt uncomfortable when any of them reached out to run their manicured hands over his chest. There was a break in the show that Atem was grateful for as patrons either left the club to smoke or to use the bathrooms. He sighed as he wiped down the bar and washed glasses to be reused during the next act. Yuugi came up to the bar, sitting on one of the stools. Atem noticed and attempted to ignore him, but he saw Yuugi staring at him. After some hesitation, he approached Yuugi. \

"What can I get you?"

"Gin. Neat." Atem's brow raised. "What?"

"Nothing. You just...don't seem the type to drink gin."

Yuugi didn't respond, and Atem immediately felt he had, once again, offended Yuugi. _Man...I'm not making any progress here..._ He quickly made the drink and gave it to Yuugi. Yuugi took a sip and sighed in bliss.

"You make the best drinks."

"Really? It's just gin out of the bottle."

"But you chose the right gin," Yuugi said with a smile.

Atem was perplexed, like Yuugi's drink request was straight forward. "Okay..."

"How's rehearsal going?" Yuugi asked, swirling the clear liquid in his glass while appearing serious.

"Um...well, interesting. I definitely wasn't expecting to be used in that way when I decided to apply for this job."

"Does it please you?" 

Atem noted that Yuugi was refusing to make eye contact with him, which was continuing to puzzle him. "If you're asking if I get any pleasure from having a complete stranger rub herself against me-" Yuugi looked up. "it just pays the bills for now."

"So...you don't see yourself doing this for the long term?"

"Well, I would like to be more than a prop in a dance number, if that's what you mean."

Yuugi laughed. "I don't blame you. We've all got to start somewhere."

"What got you into this business?"

Yuugi shrugged as he downed the rest of his drink. "Mai and I have been friends forever. This was more her vision than mine. I started out as a prop as well, but...as our clientele became more discerning, it was clear my physique wouldn't make the cut. I'm now in charge of all the behind-the scenes stuff. You know...choosing music and costumes, running the light board. I like it because I still have a lot of pull when it comes to choosing the acts."

Atem nodded. "So you're the one responsible for Anzu's act."

Yuugi wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. No."

"Then who-"

"Mai and Anzu. Anzu is our diva...and she definitely reminds us every moment she can," Yuugi's gaze darkened. "Ever since I told her I wasn't interested-"

"Whoa!" Atem said with a scoff as he held up his hands to halt Yuugi in his tale. "Anzu tried to pick you up?!"

Yuugi's smile was ironic. "Heh...yeah. She didn't take it well. Has been trying to 'make me pay' for awhile now. She just doesn't get that I couldn't care about how many guys she decides she needs to sleep with to make me feel like I'm missing out. I know I'm not."

Atem snorted. "That's unfortunate. She's too pretty and smart to do something like that."

Yuugi looked a little surprised at Atem's statement, his brows furrowing briefly before returning to a neutral gaze. "Well, I know she definitely has you in her sights, and I see she is proving to be quite charming," he said as he stood.

"Wait...that's not-"

"I gotta go reset the board. See you later."

Atem watched Yuugi leave, confused with what had just transpired between them. He was upset with the way Yuugi was acting, and he wanted the chance to be able to set the record straight, but Yuugi kept pushing him away, assuming things about him that just weren't true. Atem growled in frustration as he took Yuugi's glass and set it forcefully in the sink used to wash cups.

"What's the matter, stud?" one of the waitresses asked. 

Atem looked up to see her standing there and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't let him get you down...he's just jealous."

"What? What makes you say that?"

She smiled. "Oh, come on! It's obvious! He has the hots for you...and doesn't know if you feel the same way."

"I don't know...I kinda gave him a hard time earlier today over something really stupid."

She took drinks given to her by another bartender and placed them on her platter. "Honey, I heard the end of that conversation. He's definitely interested...and is frustrated because you're acting like you're not available."

"Well, I'm definitely not interested in Anzu," Atem muttered, thinking back on the rehearsal during which she had been demanding and extremely intrusive.

"Then let him know."

* * * * *

After a week of practice, Anzu and Mai felt the act was ready to go. During that time, Yuugi had distanced himself from Atem during down time and when he did have to talk to the young man, he often made the conversations as quick as possible. This only served to frustrate Atem to no end because he wanted the chance to prove to Yuugi that he wasn't at all turned on by Anzu and wanted to get to know him more. On the night of the debut, Atem stood in the costume room with his lame Egyptian Pharaoh skirt in his lap, staring at the ridiculousness that was the costume he was being forced to wear. He heard a noise and jolted, looking up to see Yuugi standing in the doorway. He immediately saw Yuugi tense, but quickly relax into indifference.

"Ready for tonight?"

Atem nodded, returning his gaze back to the skirt. "I hope you don't mind...but I took some family pieces from home and planned on wearing them tonight during the show," he looked up. "Don't worry...it won't cover up my amazing abs or anything."

Yuugi snorted. "I don't care about your abs and neither will the men in the crowd."

"But...you do care."

Yuugi was shocked into silence for a moment. "What?"

Atem knew he was about to tread on dangerous ground, so he cleared his throat and covered himself. He didn't want to create anymore conflict between them. "I know you care about how I look to the patrons, that's all."

Yuugi nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah I do. Just...don't detract from Anzu."

Atem smirked. "Don't worry...I don't have the right equipment."

Yuugi snorted in laughter and looked as if he was about to retort but decided to keep his words to himself. Instead, a little pink dusted his cheeks, and Atem smiled knowingly. He had an idea of what Yuugi was thinking. "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed."

Yuugi left and Atem stood, sighing. He may as well prepare for this mockery. After dressing in the skirt plus the golden bands, earrings, and aegis he had brought in, he sat at one of the mirrors in the empty room to don the distinctive kohl lines and green eyeshadow of the Pharaohs around his eyes. He made his way downstairs and to the left side of the stage where he would have to wait until the lights darkened before making his entrance in front of the crowd. His heart pounded against his chest, hoping that he wouldn't screw up. Though, he knew all he really needed to do was stand there looking as regal as possible while she danced around him in an attempt to seduce him and then exit the stage with her, implying he had fallen for her. The lights darkened, and Atem took a deep breath before going on stage and standing with his arms folded over his chest. The beaded aegis on his chest clinked merrily, and he hoped that he hadn't overdone it with all the gold he had decided to wear.

The lights came up as sensual drumming began with the breathy sound of reed flutes. He looked over to Yuugi, standing just at the edge of the halo of light, noting with pleasure the dumbfounded look the young man wore. Anzu soon entered the scene, dressed in the gauzy pants and bedazzled bra of the westernized harem girl. She sauntered over him and then immediately performed a booty drop. Atem kept his gaze neutral, though he kept stealing glances over at Yuugi. The dance continued with Anzu receiving many catcalls and whistles from the crowd. The finale involved her removing her top and rubbing her bare breasts against his chest. Being over dramatic, Atem let his knees buckle briefly to show he surrendered, and then picked up the lithe girl from the floor, carrying her off the stage to a raucous applause. He set her down, and she whirled on him, looking a little angry.

"What the hell kind of costume is that? That's not what Pharaohs looked like!"

"No, they didn't," Yuugi piped in before Atem could respond. 

"And how would _you_ know?" Anzu asked nastily, turning her fury toward Yuugi. 

"Someone who is well-versed in Ancient Egyptian history told him," Atem replied. "Everything on me is a replica of what a Pharaoh would have worn...except for the skirt."

Anzu turned on Atem and frowned. "So? What? You wanted to upstage me? That wasn't your purpose in this! And you were like a limp noodle in your performance!" 

"I wasn't planning on upstaging you, my little diva," Atem replied, a coy smile on his lips. "I was just attempting to be eye candy for those who would appreciate it."

"The only _eye candy_ on that stage should've been _me_!" she cried as she stormed off.

Atem's gaze fell to Yuugi, who was clearly trying to hide his attraction for him. Atem smirked, knowing his ensemble had paid off. "Well? Do you approve?"

Yuugi started. "Does it matter?"

"Why, yes. You told me you cared as long as it pleased the patrons. Do you think I pleased them?" Atem was teasing now.

"Yes," Yuugi's response was breathless.

Atem leaned forward to whisper into Yuugi's ear. "This Pharaoh would have you know that he doesn't care for sluts. In fact, there is only one person he has been interested in, but was unsure how he would be received."

"Oh?" Yuugi squeaked, and Atem could feel the heat radiating off of the young man's cheeks as he rose to his full height. 

"So...boss man...do you approve?"

Yuugi flung himself at the Atem, hungrily attacking his lips with his own. One hand wound into his hair while the other rested on the small of Atem's back to draw him to Yuugi's body. The kiss was electrifying and the contact searing with heat and desire. Atem returned the kiss, letting Yuugi know that the feelings were mutual. Yuugi pulled apart, his eyes bright with desire.

"When your shift is over, you're coming to my place...wearing that."


End file.
